memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:One of four
11:03, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Hi, ich musste deine Änderungen bei Temporale Paradoxie (Episode) wieder rückgängig machen, denn wir Verlinken Begriffe nur einmal beim ersten Vorkommen. Aber Danke für deine Mitarbeit. -- 12:33, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Archiv Benutzer Diskussion:One of four/Archiv 2010 Hinweise Hallo, vielen Dank für Deine Beiträge insbesondere zu den Episodenbeschreibungen. Die sind bei uns leider teilweise etwas dürftig, und es ist immer gut, wenn da jemand etwas beiträgt. Besonders, wenn die Beschreibungen so ausführlich sind, wie bei Dir, vielen Dank. Damit sie in Zukunft noch besser werden, hier ein paar Hinweise: #Beachte die Hierarchie der Überschriften. Die Zwischenüberschriften der einzelnen Akte in der Zusammenfassung müssen eine Ebene unter der Überschrift „Zusammenfassung“ selbst stehen, also mit drei Gleichheitszeichen formatiert werden: Akt 1 . #Schreibweisen von Namen und Bezeichnungen entnimmst Du am Besten der bereits bestehenden Charakterliste am Ende des Artikels oder notfalls dem englischen Artikel. Es ist ungünstig, wenn Du zwar zum Beispiel „Lidel Ren“ verlinkst, die Gute aber [[Lidell Ren|Lidel''l'' Ren]] heißt. #Versuche bei Links darauf zu achten, dass Du auch das Ziel triffst. Unsere Artikel liegen immer unter dem Lemma in der Einzahl und natürlich im Nominativ, also Hirnschaden statt „Hirnsch''ä''den“ und Autonome Antwortanalyse statt „autonome''n'' Antwortanalyse“ (in solchen Fällen hilft die Methode, den Link so zu schreiben: autonomen Antwortanalyse. Versuche auch, einen Begriff beim ersten Vorkommen zu verlinken, danach dann nicht mehr. #Ich weiß nicht genau, wie Du die Texte schreibst, da haben alle andere Methoden. Manche nutzen ein externes Textprogramm, manche schreiben direkt in das Bearbeitenfeld. Auf jeden Fall hat der Wikia-Editor ein paar eigene Regeln, Absätze werden zum Beispiel nur erzeugt, wenn Du eine Leerzeile lässt. Wenn Du dann im Text einen Zeilenumbruch hast, dann verwirrt das andere Bearbeiter nur, genau so wie zum Beispiel doppelte Leerzeichen. Noch ein Tipp: schau Dir das Ergebnis vor dem Speichern noch einmal in der Vorschau an. Dann siehst Du zum Beispiel, wenn ein Link rot ist, und dann ist meistens irgendwo ein Problem. So kannst Du erkennen, wo vielleicht ein Name falsch geschrieben ist. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 20:14, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem, und es muss ja auch nicht alles perfekt sein, das geht sowieso nicht. Ich wollte Dich nur auf ein paar Sachen hinweisen, auf die man ein bisschen achten kann. MfG--Bravomike 07:38, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ezri Dax Ich sehe gerade, dass du den Artikel Ezri Dax bearbeitest. Um die Struktur des Artikels einheitlich zu halten, empfehle ich dir, den Artikel Natasha Yar anzuschauen und Ezris Artikel dem ggf. anzugleichen. Ansonsten viel Spaß.--Tobi72 10:45, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Np.--Tobi72 20:00, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Gleich noch ein Hinweis: Beachte, dass wir unsere Artikel in der Gegenart schreiben. Danke, und nur zu, die beiden hatten jeweils nur eine Staffel und waren trotzdem interessante Charaktere.--Bravomike 20:24, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::hallo, wenn du beim Ausbauen sicher gehen willst, dass dir niemand dazwischenfunkt, empfehle ich dir, am Anfang des Artikels zu schreiben und anschließend zu speichern. Grüße-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 13:24, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Hallo! Beim Hochladen von Bildern muss man ein paar Sachen beachten. Das fängt schon beim Titel an, der deutsch sein sollte. Dann muss unbedingt eine Beschreibung mit Quelle (Episode nennen!) und Kategorie angegeben werden. Und wenn Du Bilder in einer guten Qualität suchst schau mal bei trekcore.com vorbei. Schau vorher aber am Besten mal, was wir hier schon haben, eines Deiner Bilder wurde schon gelöscht, weil es eine Dopplung zu einem schon vorhandenen Bild war.--Bravomike 06:45, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Falls es da ein Misverständnis gab: Bildbeschreibung usw. müssen zur Datei, nicht in den Artikel. Beispielsweise so wie ich es für Datei:Ezri als Kellnerin.jpg nachgetragen habe!--Bravomike 06:51, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Aber jetzt sieht man das Bild nicht mehr! Nur noch als Text- warum? one of four 29.März 2010 8:55 :::Weil Deine Bilder inzwischen alle entweder gelöscht oder unter einen neuen Titel verschoben worden sind. Ich habe gerade zwei gefixt, Klossi ein drittes, das vierte war so schlecht, dass ich es ganz gelöscht habe, ich uche aber gleich Ersatz. Vielleicht schaust Du Dir erst mal an, wie das mit Bildern funktioniert und machst dann weiter. Wäre wirklich gut, wenn der Artikel schöne Bilder bekommt, aber dabei sollte eben alles richtig laufen.--Bravomike 06:58, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::: Werd mich mehr aufs Schreiben konzentrieren, das mit den Bildern ist mir zu kompliziert, auch nachdem ich die Richtlinien durchgelesen haben. one of four 29.März 2010 9:04 (UTC) ::::Es geht eigentlich, man muss sich nur auf ein paar Sachen achten, aber wenn man es einmal verstanden hat ist es genauso leicht wie schreiben. Wenn Du vielleicht irgendwelche Bilderwünsche hast könnte wir es ja so machen, dass ich Dir an einem Beispiel zeige, wie es funktioniert.--Bravomike 07:06, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Artikelbearbeitungen Hi, als kleinen Tip: Setz doch die Artikel, wo du gerade die Gliederungen geändert hast, in Arbeit. Werden ja wohl größere Änderungen. Dann wundert sich keiner, der es nicht mitbekommen hat, wie die aussehen und sieht sofort, dass grad dran gearbeitet wird. Nur nimm dir dann nicht zu viel auf ein mal vor. ;) -- 13:26, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Daran anknüpfend gleich ein kleiner Hinweis zu : Für Episodenbeschreibungen ist die Grundstruktur 1. Zusammenfassung – 2. Hintergrundinformationen – 3. Dialogzitate – 4. Links und Verweise – 4.1 Darsteller – 4.2 Verweise fest vorgegeben. Wenn Du einzelne Unterkapitel in der Zusammenfassung einführst, dann müssen das wirklich Unterkapitel der Zusammenfassung (also auf Ebene 3 und unter der weiterhin bestehenden Überschrift „Zusammenfassung“) sein. Das müsstest Du bei wieder ändern. Danke--Bravomike 17:08, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Wurde umgehende erledigt,habe aus versehen, Zusammenfassung gelöscht und dann übersehen es wieder einzufügen, danke für den Hinweis! one of four20:43 3. April 2010 :::Eine Sache bei den Bild da streitet Seksa es nicht ab, da gibt sie ihren Verrat zu. --Klossi 18:47, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::: Ich dacht das wäre die erste Szene, aber in der Bildbeschreibung stehts richtig drin, werd das Bild anders betitel und verschieben danke.one of four20:52 3. April 2010 :::Habs ja schließlich damals geladen, als ich Seska bearbeitet habe :) --Klossi 18:55, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bild Danke für den Hinweis, habs geändert. --Klossi 18:36, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bild bei Das Nadelöhr Hallo, zu dem Bild, das du hochgeladen hast, einige kleine Hinweise. Bitte immer eine Beschreibung, Quelle und Kategorie angeben (wurden von mir ergänzt). Gut, dass du ein TrekCore-Bild genommen hast, aber bitte das nächste Mal in voller Größe hochladen. Beachte bitte auch, dass Episodennamen in Bildertiteln hier nicht erwünscht sind (anders, als in der MA/en), da das dem POV widerspricht. Ansonsten, lass dich nicht entmutigen, so schwer ist das mit den Bildern nicht. Grüße -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 16:14, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :hallo, ich bins nochmal. Das Bild wurde nach Datei:Kes spricht mit Janeway über den Doktor 2371.jpg verschoben. Wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, damit du dich nicht wunderst, wo das Bild ist. Grüße -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 17:14, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Vor diesem Hintergrund ist es auch von Vorteil, bei der Benennung einer Datei ein klein wenig präziser zu sein. Habe die Datei Das Nadelöhr - Kes und Janeway.jpg zu Kes spricht mit Janeway über den Doktor 2371.jpg verschoben. Auch wenn es ein langer Titel ist, so wird dadurch jedoch die Verwechslung mit anderen Dateien (es gibt sicherlich noch mehr Bilder, die Kes und Janeway zusammen zeigen) minimiert. Insofern musste ich auch das Bild Das Wurmloch.jpg verschieben und zwar zum spezifischen Namen Harry-Kim-Wurmloch (dazu gibt es auch einen Artikel). Es gibt so viele Wurmlöcher, da ist eine Abgrenzung schon wichtig ;) --Pflaume 17:18, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Da ist ja schon eine ganze Menge gesagt. Die Beschreibung, zu der eben unbedingt auch Quelle und Kategorie gehören, kann man übrigens bereits beim Hochladen eingeben, und zwar in das Feld „Zusammenfassung:“. Dann ist mit einem Wisch alles fertig--Bravomike 18:13, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Quellenstil Hallo One of four. Normalerweise halte ich es nicht für nötig, jede Kleinigkeit direkt auf der Benutzerdiskussion anzusprechen, aber in diesem Fall geht es um etwas grundlegendes: Wenn Du auf eine Episode verlinkst, dann benutze immer die dafür vorgesehenen Vorlagen. Also nicht so sondern oder . Das ist wirklich absolut grundlegend. Danke--Bravomike 11:34, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Personen-Sidebar Hallo, könnest du bitte für eine korrekte Anzeige in der Personen-Sidebar des Artikels Tuvok Ehefrau= gegen Ehepartner= tauschen? Das wurde in der Sidebar verändert. Danke! -- 23:00, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Dein Name Hi, One of four. Ich habe ein Problem mit Deinem Namen. Ich verwende fuer meine IP Adresse den Namen One four. Das bezieht sich auf die letzten zwei Zahlen meiner IP-Adresse. Eventuell melde ich mich auch mit diesem Namen One Four an. Hier meine Seite Benutzerdiskussion beim James Cameron Avatar Wiki http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:82.109.84.114. 82.109.84.114 14:45, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Und was denkts du was ich jetzt machen soll?! One four ist doch andes als One of four oder? Wer zu erst da war hat den Namen, so läuft das doch in solchen Foren. Ausserdem könnt ich ja sagen du willst meinen Namen klauen ;)--One of four 15:02, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich glaub es geht los! Erst das Ding hier und jetzt sowas... Einige Leute merken echt nichts mehr. --Joe-le 18:25, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bilder einstellen Hallo, du schreibst auf deiner Seite Was ich bis jetzt nicht kann ist Bilder einstellen.. Woran liegts? :-) Eine erste kleine Hilfe wäre vllt: ;1) Immer eine Quelle angeben!: Bitte gib bei allen Bildern, die Du hochlädtst, immer eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite an, d.h. nenne die Episode oder den Film, aus der/dem das Bild stammt, und nutze dafür die Vorlage . ;2) Immer ein Copyright angeben!: Für Screencaps wird das eigentlich immer sein. ;3) Keine Dopplungen!: Diese Episodenkategorie sollten auch immer konsultiert werden, um Dopplungen zu vermeiden. Die Nutzung von Bildern ist um einiges leichter, wenn immer eine vollständige Bildbeschreibungsseite angelegt wird, denn nur dann können Hilfsmittel wie die Bilderkategorien oder die Episodensortierung funktionieren. (Vielen Dank an Bravomike) Eine sehr gute Quelle für Screencaps ist sicher trekcore.com. Und wenn es weitere Schwierigkeiten oder Fragen gibt: immer her damit ;-) -- 18:00, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ganz ehrlich, ich habs ein paar Mal probiert, immer wieder hat was nicht gestimmt, ich habe die Richtlinien durchgelesen, wieder wurde das Bild gelöscht. Da habe ich beschlossen, ich schreib und die Bilderfans sollen die Bilder einfügen. Ich habe keine Lust mich damit herumzuärgern, meine Zeit ist begrenzt. Trotzdem danke für die Tips. Vielleicht werde ich wenn meine Prüfungen vorbei sind einen neuen Versuch wagen. Das Schreiben hier ist nämlich für mich meine Entspannungsprogramm und da will ich mich nicht ärgern. --One of four 18:16, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Alles klar :-) Ganz recht, jedwede Mitarbeit hier sollte Spaß machen. Vllt sollte man auch mal die Richtlinien dazu überarbeiten... weiterhin also viel Vergnügen! -- 18:19, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hallo One of four, bitte ignoriere die Hinweise der IP, sie sind teilweise falsch (keine Pixelangabe, immer thumb benutzen, normalerweise immer rechtsbündig, aber ohne right).--Bravomike 20:57, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Hab die Angaben - nachdem sie sowieso falsch sind, einfach mal gelöscht, dass keinen irritiert wird! --One of four 07:00, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Hallo One of four, hallo Bravomaike, das [.Logo.jpg|35px|Filmlogo vor dem Abspann.] [.35px|StarTrekFilm2009.](in der JCA/de ) (Schriftzug zirka 10 Minute) ist zu 100 Prozent korrekt (ausser das es das Wort fuer zentriert auch gibt). Wenn Du One of four und Bravomaike in der JCA/de (meine Benutzerdiskussion) ein Bild hochlaedst funktioniert es Schritt 1 bis Schritt 7 genau wie beschrieben. Das Problem bei Euch ist die eingeschraenkte Funktionsweise eures MA/de Editors. Frag doch mal bei Euch den Ma/de User Avatar (der hat sich mir vorgestellt/Wikia Seite), der wird das Euch genau so bestaetigen. Gruss 82.109.84.114 09:50, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) One Four Antwort hier--Bravomike 10:01, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC)